<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring by transfiguredtoad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950368">Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfiguredtoad/pseuds/transfiguredtoad'>transfiguredtoad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfiguredtoad/pseuds/transfiguredtoad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is fed up of Wyatt's wise cracks about her ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me, Wyatt, why does this get to you so much?”</p><p>They were back in the Lifeboat, on their way back from yet another mission. Rufus was twiddling with the controls as he did. Lucy had just organised her skirts around her and had finally cracked under the constant teasing from Wyatt about Noah and the big rock on her finger. Wyatt clenched his jaw, reaching over to do her seatbelt.</p><p>“It doesn’t get to me,” he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Sure,” Lucy commented, looking away. Her seatbelt clicked but he didn’t lean away. She looked back at him, his blue eyes narrowed and piercing. She pursed her lips.</p><p>“I couldn’t give less of a crap whether you are engaged or not, Lucy.” Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes and leaning her head to the right. “I think you’re wasting your time and your emotions on some guy who you don’t give a crap about.”</p><p>Lucy turned her head back to him. “I’m not wasting any time. I don’t see him and I don’t think about him.”</p><p>“Then why do you wear his ring?” Wyatt demanded.</p><p>“The only person who cares is you, Wyatt,” Lucy reminded him. “So what if I wear a ring on these missions? Less men will try it on if they think I’m another man’s property.” Wyatt scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t use history on me, Lucy. You can look after yourself well enough without a ring.” Lucy tutted and turned away again. “It’s got us into more trouble than it’s saved you from.”</p><p>Rufus turned his head towards them but Lucy ignored him. “It helped us with Bonnie and Clyde, actually. They wouldn’t have trusted us if they hadn’t thought we were engaged.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Says me. You think they would’ve believed we were brother and sister or whatever bullcrap you were going to suggest?” Wyatt rolled his eyes. “If you care so little about my engagement, Wyatt, stop going on about it.”</p><p>“I want you to realise that you can do better than that jackass.”</p><p>Lucy scoffed out a laugh. “Come on, Wyatt, you’ve never met him. You don’t know that he’s a jackass. He’s a doctor.”</p><p>“So what? That means he can’t be a dick?”</p><p>“One version of me fell in love with him, so I don’t think he is a dick, actually.”</p><p>Lucy met Wyatt’s eyes, ablaze with anger. He opened his mouth but Rufus interrupted, “I was ready about three arguments ago. Can we go now?”</p><p>“Yes!” Lucy and Wyatt snapped simultaneously, leaning back in their seats.</p><p>But it was only a momentary reprieve. The moment the Lifeboat landed, Wyatt replied, “You don’t want him to be a dick so he can be your safety net, so that you’re not really alone, but, when we get Amy back, he’s going to disappear, so you may as well just get rid of him now.”</p><p>Lucy unbuckled herself. Rufus was making awkward humming noises. “I thought you didn’t give a crap?”</p><p>“I don’t!” Wyatt clenched and unclenched his jaw. “I just think you can do better.” Lucy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Well, that’s very nice, Wyatt, but it’s not really any of your business.” Lucy stood up and opened the door, the staircase already there to allow her to descend. She gave Agent Christopher, Mason and Jiya a tight smile.</p><p>“Not any of my business?” Wyatt’s angry voice followed her. “I thought we were friends, Lucy. Why the hell would I want you to be with some dick that you don’t care about? Who doesn’t care about you?”</p><p>“He loves me!” Lucy said, turning as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “He loves me,” she said more calmly. Wyatt scowled.</p><p>“What on earth is going on?” Agent Christopher demanded. Lucy and Wyatt both ignored her.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Rufus’ voice mumbled.</p><p>“Tell me you love him,” Wyatt said, pointing a finger at her. “Tell me you care about him, that you’re happy with him, that you want to marry him, that you’re leading him on for any reason other than that you’re too bloody scared to cut yourself off and be alone. Tell me any of that, Lucy, and, I swear to God, I will never mention it again.”</p><p>Tears pricked the back of Lucy’s eyes. She chewed the inside of her mouth and spun away from Wyatt. She heard him following her. They reached the edge of the loading bay when he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. “Tell me,” he pleaded. “Tell me and I’ll find a way to stop being annoyed with your ring. Tell me and I’ll -”</p><p>He cut himself off, looking around wildly. “Lucy, I just want you to be happy. If that’s with him, great-”</p><p>“It’s not,” she interrupted. Wyatt’s eyes were suddenly bluer, more piercing, more - more something that Lucy couldn’t place.</p><p>He sighed deeply. “Then leave him, Lucy,” and then his hands were on her cheeks. Lucy felt a tear slip from her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked shakily.</p><p>“In Arkansas, you said-”</p><p>“I know what I said,” she cut him off, suddenly aware of the fact that Jiya, Rufus, Agent Christopher and Mason were all watching, as well as the other general nerds around the place. She pulled away from him and wiped her own tears. “I should go and get changed.”</p><p>“No, Lucy, please.” As Lucy started walking, he kept up with her. “Please, in Arkansas, you said that I had to be open to possibilities and I wanted to kiss you then, again, I wanted to and then-” Lucy let out a watery chuckle “- I want you.” He stopped at an angle that forced her to stop too. She let out an irritated sigh.</p><p>“Why are you doing this, Wyatt? There is-” she shook her head “- Jessica. I thought you wanted to- and -”</p><p>“Why are you doing that?” Wyatt responded, irritated. “Why are you making excuses for why we shouldn’t be happy?” He cupped her cheek again, only one hand this time. “Lucy, we could be happy.” Lucy blinked back fresh tears.</p><p>“Or we could distract each other on the mission. Flynn could use it against us-”</p><p>“He already knows how I feel about you, I know he does.”</p><p>Lucy shook her head. “Wyatt, it’s not that simple.”</p><p>“It can be that simple, Lucy. Look at the facts. I love you. I know that you want me. Why can’t it be that simple?”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lucy confessed, “but those aren’t the only facts. No- Wyatt- stop- grinning like that.”</p><p>“You just told me that you love me. How do you expect me to respond?”</p><p>His voice was smug, because of course it was, because he was Wyatt and she did love him, she did want him, and maybe it was that simple. Maybe she could go home with him right now and they could-</p><p>Lucy swallowed. “They’re not going to want us to work together.”</p><p>Wyatt’s smirk widened. “You’ve fought for the team before. We’ll do it again.”</p><p>“Rufus is going to be furious.”</p><p>“I think he’ll cope.”</p><p>“You can’t touch me on missions.”</p><p>Wyatt furrowed his brow. “Are you really putting conditions on our relationship, Professor?”</p><p>Lucy glared. “No touching me on missions.”</p><p>“How do you mean touching?” Wyatt clarified, reaching out to brush his thumb along the bare skin of her lower arm. Lucy shivered. “Does that count as touching, Professor?” Lucy clamped her lips shut. He brushed the same thumb along her jawline. “Or that?”</p><p>“Wyatt,” she murmured - and then he was kissing her, with a ferocity that she had not felt in Arkansas, with a ferocity that she was not certain she had ever felt. His lips were soft and urgent, his heat against her body addictive. Her arms wormed around his neck and his were at the nape of her back. He pulled away and Lucy found herself aching for more.</p><p>He took her left hand from the back of his neck and, very slowly, pulled the ring from her fourth finger. Lucy pursed her lips to contain her laughter. He held the ring up in front of her and raised his brows, before throwing it wildly over his shoulder. Lucy bit her lip, smiling.</p><p>He cupped her cheek as he kissed her again, slowly and passionately, and then his hands were under her arse and he was picking her up and walking her - where? somewhere, she didn’t care - “Wyatt, we have to get changed.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, ma’am. I promise to take all of your clothes off.” Lucy shrieked with laughter and Wyatt grinned.</p><p>XXX</p><p>When Rufus was picked to find Wyatt and Lucy ten or so minutes later, he found Lucy’s engagement ring on the floor on the way to the changing area and Lucy’s ridiculous, puffy dress, ripped quite severely, abandoned on the floor outside of one of the office rooms. Wrinkling his nose, he turned to return to Jiya, Agent Christopher and Mason. Perhaps he would make this mission report alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>